The ghost of her husband
by slytherinCurse
Summary: As Lucius got caught by the ministry and would get the dementor Kiss, Narcissa was left heartbroken. But what if he comes back after Death? what would happen?


She woke up and reached for his hand at the other side of the bed. But he wasn't there. He never was. No, he was long gone, and she knew that because she had witnessed when they had taken him away from her. She had seen it all. It was horrible and just so very sad.

**(Flashbacks starts)**

_It was snowing outside, Lucius and Narcissa sat and played wizard chess in the sitting room, laughing and talking, with their one-year-old son sleeping upstairs in his bedroom. Lucius had bent over and given Narcissa a quick kiss on her lips, when the door had suddenly slammed open. There was five or six ministry-people. One of them had pointed his wand at Narcissa while the others disarmed Lucius and rushed over to him. Narcissa screamed desperately for them to let her husband go:_

"_He's innocent! Let him come back!" she had screamed, but they hadn't listened. She had fallen to the floor, crying like she had never cried before. Her body had been trembling violently. _

_One week later was the trial, and she still hadn't been allowed to speak to her husband, not even to say a final goodbye to the love of her life._

_She had kept her eyes closed until she heard Lucius's voice. Only then had she dared to open her eyes.  
>"Are you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy?" Crouch had said with no emotions at all.<br>"Yes" Lucius had replied hoarsely.  
>"Guilty for murdering several muggles and muggle-borns and supporting you-know-who?" crouch had asked, still emotionless.<br>Lucius had nodded "Please use the term mudbloods, and Yes" he had said.  
>Narcissa had screamed, she had gotten up from the seat and tried to run over to her husband, but a guard immediately held her back.<em>

_Narcissa's screams was heart breaking to Lucius, who wanted so badly to comfort her, to embrace her and wipe away the tears from those pale cheeks, but he couldn't He had failed. He didn't deserve her love anymore. But Narcissa didn't care; she just wanted her love back, her Lucius._

"_Bring in the dementor, he'll receive the Kiss" Crouch had said, still not showing emotions.  
>His words made Narcissa scream even more and fight more violently against the guard that held her in place. One more guard was now helping the first one to stop her from running to her husband.<br>"NOOOO! Crouch you can't do this! No!" She had screamed. "Crouch we have a child! We have a son!" she had cried, but Crouch had been as emotionless as always.  
>Lucius had looked at Narcissa; grey eyes filled with pain and sadness and…no it couldn't be… Lucius Malfoy wasn't scared of anything! <em>

_But now he was. He was afraid of what would happen next, he was afraid of never seeing Narcissa again. Afraid of losing his family.  
>"I'll be waiting on the other side!" he had shouted before the dementor took his soul. It happened all too quickly, Narcissa hadn't even gotten the chance to scream a last goodbye to him. As his body had fallen to the floor, the guards had finally let go of her. She had run over to him and knelt next to the lifeless body that had been her loving and protecting husband.<br>"No…" she had whispered "NOOO_!"

_Time had passed by, and Narcissa had been broken, destroyed and empty. Her son and sister had been the only reason she was still alive.  
>Every time she closed her eyes, the terrifying scene returned in front of her eyes, her dead husband's dead body, and the dementor…<em>

**(Flashback end)**

She sat up in the bed. _The bed that she had been sharing with her husband since she had been nineteen. _No, she would have to stop thinking like that if she wanted to move on and take care of her son. _Her son who had been only one year old when he had lost his father. _NO! She really needed to stop thinking about it! Draco was perfectly fine now. He does not remembering how it was, having a father. He was four years old and used to play with the house elves!

The days passed and Narcissa became more and more miserably, and poor Draco didn't understand why she was so sad and why she didn't want to play with him. Narcissa spent most of her time in the living room, in the armchair where Lucius had sat when the ministry had taken him away from her and her son. Draco kept playing with the house elves, and his games became more and more creative and sometimes pointless. 

Then one day, when Draco had been put asleep by a lullaby, Narcissa made her way to the living room. Suddenly she heard a loud banging on the front door. She swallowed and went to open the door and just as she was about to unlock the door, she heard the voice of her husband;

"Narcissa, Cissy dear! Hurry up and open the door!"  
>Her heart skipped a few beats and her mind was spinning as she literally kicked the door open. She looked at the man that was standing outside the manor before she stepped aside so he could come inside.<br>"I found a way to return to you, Cissa! I've returned as a ghost… Well what do you say? You look as if you have just seen a ghost" he said and laughed, amused by his own joke.

"Lucius! I thought I'd never get to see you again!" Narcissa said and reached out to embrace him. That was when she discovered that one couldn't hug (or even touch) a ghost.  
>"I'm sorry Cissy, I should've warned you…" Lucius said regretfully and attempted to smile. He didn't notice the shadows around her eyes, and that she had gotten really skinny since he last saw her.<p>

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at her ghost husband.  
>"Lucius I've missed you so much… but I think Draco doesn't even remember you…" she whimpered.<br>He, however, smiled warmly and motioned for her to follow him as he made his way to Draco's bedroom. "I'm sure he will" he chuckled.

As soon as they were outside their son's bedroom, Lucius turned to look at Narcissa.  
>"I'd like you to wait here while I talk to him" he said softly, and Narcissa nodded quickly.<br>She watched as he entered the room and closed the door, then she leaned against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably.  
>"My husband is a ghost, I cannot hug my husband! He can't be the real Lucius! It must be an evil creature created from the darkness" she cried desperately. Little did she know that Lucius had opened the door again and heard everything she had said.<p>

The door slammed shut and Narcissa flinched and looked at it. She understood that he had heard her. Still sobbing, she reached for the door handle. Narcissa took a deep breath and pulled the handle. But it wouldn't open. Desperately, she tried to get the door open, but it was locked.  
>"Open the door! Don't harm Draco!" Narcissa shouted helplessly, almost scared to death by the fact that the ghost (or an evil demon pretending to be her husband) of her husband was in the same room as her young son.<p>

"Lucius!" she cried "let me in! I didn't mean what I said!"

She was surprised when the door slid open.  
>"Thanks Lucius, I knew you would forg-"she paused as she saw her husband's icy stare.<br>"I should've known you wouldn't be fond of the idea of having me back here in your life" Lucius said blankly and disappeared. The silence that fell when he left was more than Narcissa could even bear, she felt even lonelier than before  
>"Daddy! Daddy!" Draco had woken up and came running out from his bedroom.<p>

"He is not here Draco" Narcissa said and tried to keep her own sadness out of her voice when she saw her son's heartbroken expression.  
>"He will be back soon"<p>

But he didn't.

He never did.

By the time Draco was seventeen, his mother still hadn't gotten over the loss of her husband, and one day when he came home, he didn't find her anywhere in the manor. He immediately sent a message to the ministry because they knew about Narcissa's 'problems'.

Meanwhile they started to search for her, Narcissa had found a silver dagger in the drawer of her husband's office, and was now sitting next to his grave at the graveyard, with the dagger pressed against her throat. With one moment she could easily end her life.

And that's just what she did.

After death she was trying to find Lucius, but failed. She never got to see him again, never ever.

_The end._


End file.
